linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Friends-in-Law
'Friends-in-Law '''is a brand new LinkMe comedy coming midseason 2020. The series was initially ordered by NBC, but not picked up due to unknown reasons. Instead on October 3, 2019, LinkMe picked up four series which were passed from networks such as The CW, ABC and CBS: ''Woman Up (ABC), Friends-in-Law (NBC). The first season, of 13 episodes will air on February 11, 2020 alongside Woman Up. Glamorous ''will air on February 19, according to various sources. A crossover between ''Woman Up ''and ''Friends-in-Law ''was announced on February 29, 2020. It will be the eighth episode of both seasons. A second season of ''Friends-in-Law ''was ordered, with 13 episodes. According to writer, Michelle Mocan: : "The second season will test a lot of relationships. Yes, the wedding didn't happen - but what's going on now?" The second season will premiere in October 3, 2020, according to various sources. The second season will feature a crossover with ''Queens, where Brian auditions for Broadway, and Jake tries to get a job interview with Victoria (Brenda Song). This confirms that the Queens, Friends-in-Law, Woman Up ''and ''Crazy Rich Asians ''are in the same universe. A third season was ordered with 14 episodes. The third season will be split into Part A and Part B, which will air differently with 7 episodes. LinkMe were to initially cancel the series after episode 14, but were given conflict by viewers that they are cancelling the show due to its LGBT nature. LinkMe then looked at the viewing ratings that episode and saw a distant peak. A fourth and fifth season of 21 episodes each were then ordered. Plot Brian and Jake are polar opposites who must quickly figure out how to coexist when their respective best friends decided to get married. Cast Main cast *Michael Urie as Brian - Brian is a struggling gay actor, who, in the Big Apple, befriends Jake (Zach Cregger). They become friends-in-law after their respective friends are getting married. Brian is protective of Valerie, and is unsure if she is making the right decision marrying Cody. It's then revealed that Brian has feelings for Cody. *Zach Cregger as Jake - Jake is a columnist for New York: New Bush, and struggles to befriend Brian (Michael Urie), who are polar opposites. It's revealed that Jake and Valerie used to date a long time ago, but broke up because he apparently 'ghosted'. *Vella Lovell as Valerie - Brian's best friend who is afraid that she is getting married too quickly. *Ken Baumann as Cody - Jake's best friend who works at the New York: New Bush. Recurring cast *Melora Hardin as Janice - Jake and Cody's boss, who constantly meddles in their lives. Episodes Season 1 (2020) Season 2 (2020 - 21) A second season of ''Friends-in-Law ''was ordered after ''Woman Up's cancellation. Instead, LinkMe have decided to air the series alongside ''Queens ''in 2020. The second season will have 13 episodes like the first. Gus Carr will be recurring as Ben, a potential new love interest for Val, who is moving on from New York's cheaters, to New York's finest. Ben is a bodybuilder who has an ex-wife, that will cause trouble between the two later on. Hayden Panettiere will recur as Emily, a love interest for Jake (Zach Cregger) - a business mogul whose father has shunned from the business field. Lastly, Hayden Christensen was cast in a recurring role as Hunter, Valerie's ex-boyfriend from Nevada who is here to bring her back. According to various sources, a crossover with ''Queens ''is in development, to air as episode 11 of 13, for both series. Season 3 (2021 - 22) A third season of 14 episodes will air. Season 4 (2022 - 23) Season 4 of ''Friends-in-Law ''will consist of 21 episodes after LinkMe's deal with Netflix, and will be starting to release on May 12, 2022, and ending in January 2023. Season 5 (2023 - 25)